


Добро сгубить нас может

by Red_evil_twist



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Denial, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_evil_twist/pseuds/Red_evil_twist
Summary: Эдвард Нигма точно знает, чего он хочет от Освальда Кобблпота.Поначалу.





	Добро сгубить нас может

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some by Virtue Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116782) by [Roehrborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roehrborn/pseuds/Roehrborn). 



Он хочет признания.  
  
Впервые увидев Пингвина лично, Эд тут же начинает преследовать его по полицейскому участку, стараясь проложить свой путь так, чтобы это неизбежно привело к их знакомству. Разумеется, других желающих представиться Пингвину не наблюдается: кажется, никто здесь не осознаёт, насколько _притягателен_ этот человек, сколько скрытой опасности в нём таится и как сильно он заслуживает уважения.  
  
Так что – Эд представляется ему сам, с гордостью демонстрируя преступному королю свои знания и отчаянно желая получить немного похвалы или одобрения в ответ. Ему прекрасно известно, с кем он говорит: он читал о нём в газетах, он знает его прозвище и знает, что его нужно бояться.  
  
Ни похвалы, ни одобрения от Пингвина он не получает. Но то, что он всё-таки _получает_ , едва ли не лучше: Пингвин угрожает ему – тихо, спокойно, низким хрипловатым голосом с нотками опасности. Похоже, он думает, что Эд может быть _важен_. Что он стоит того, чтобы ему _угрожать_.   
  
Эд отступает на шаг, не желая расстраивать этого маленького, но внушительного человека.  
  
Он немного разочарован, когда выясняется, что Пингвин здесь только для того, чтобы увидеть Джима. Эд наблюдает за тем, как лицо Короля Готэма озаряется узнаванием и дружелюбием при виде детектива.  
  
Разочарован, но не удивлён. Он редко получает то, что хочет. И почти уже к этому привык.  
  
~  
  
Он хочет видеть его своим наставником.  
  
Пингвин в данный момент пытается справиться со своим горем, и Эд догадывается, что для него, по всей видимости, пережить это довольно трудно. Говоря по правде, Эд не уверен, что понимает его чувства: он не может представить себе никого, чья потеря стала бы для него столь же невыносимой. Даже убийство Кристен, его первой любви, принесло ему почти облегчение. Когда она умерла, он ощутил себя _свободнее_. Он почувствовал, что наконец способен стать тем человеком, которым всегда хотел быть.  
  
Пингвин не оставляет попыток переубедить его, мрачно предсказывая жизнь, полную потерь и несчастий. Пингвин не понимает: Эду _никто_ не нужен, и ничто на свете он не любит больше, чем то ощущение, которое он испытал, когда нашёл тело Кристен, спрятанное его Другим Я.  
  
Пингвина можно уважать за множество вещей: он пробился наверх из самого дна, как однажды надеется сделать и Эд. Он властный, сильный, хороший манипулятор, он весь – сплошные острые углы и пронзительные ясные глаза. И всё же Эду приходится _объяснять_ ему, объяснять, что любовь – это яд и слабость, разрушительная, как серная кислота, разъедающая кости.  
  
На это уходит какое-то время. Требуются долгие часы поисков, усилий и планирования – и в конце концов Пингвин соглашается с его правотой.  
  
Когда они вдвоём убивают мистера Леонарда, у Эда почти болезненно сжимается сердце. Впервые в жизни он получает то, что хочет. Пингвин _учит_ его, на удивление терпеливым тоном, смотрит голодным, но уважительным взглядом – таким взглядом, каким один лев с окровавленной пастью одаривает другого. Взглядом, знаменующим понимание между двумя хищниками.  
  
Вот кем Эд теперь является. И Пингвин помог ему этого достичь. Благодарность струится по его венам; благодарность – и что-то ещё, пылающее в его сердце. Что-то, чего он не распознаёт.   
  
Что-то, чего он никогда не чувствовал раньше.  
  
~  
  
Он хочет быть его другом.  
  
Он благодарен Освальду за то, что он выпустил его из Аркхэма, так благодарен, что не знает, куда себя деть. Пожалуй, теперь Освальд признаёт его _полезность_. Он знает, что Эдвард может принести ему немало выгоды.  
  
А потому он бросает все свои силы на то, чтобы помочь Освальду выиграть выборы. Когда его обман с голосами оказывается разоблачён Бутчем, и Освальд смотрит на него так зло, будто он и в самом деле его предал, сердце Эда бешено грохочет в груди: вот его _шанс_ доказать, что он достоин большего, чем быть всего лишь шестёркой. Доказать, что он достоин доверия Освальда и, может быть (нашёптывает какой-то голос у него внутри, полный тоски, отчаяния и сомнений), даже его _дружбы_.  
  
И Освальд помнит его загадку. У него в глазах блестят слёзы, когда Эд рисует в воздухе сердце, и _никто_ не смотрел на него вот так, _никогда_ , и Эд думает: может быть, именно так и выглядит настоящая взаимная дружба? Может быть, он наконец достиг того, без чего обходился так долго? Того, чего он так долго _жаждал_?   
  
Освальд объявляет его главой своей администрации, и его сердце переполняется эмоциями, разрываясь от признательности и восторга. Освальд _ценит_ его. Освальд заботится о нём – за свой собственный счёт.  
  
Таких, как Освальд, больше нет. Он уникален. Его первый лучший друг.  
  
Работать на него каждый день – сплошное удовольствие: Освальд закрывает глаза на его ошибки, но хвалит за достижения. Освальд не устаёт удивлять его, день за днём, своими точными манипуляциями, меткими, как укус гадюки, и своим железным контролем над подчинёнными. Бывает, его внимательные светлые глаза пронзают Эда своим ледяным взглядом – и вдруг выражение их смягчается, и взгляд этот теплеет от симпатии и – смеет ли он назвать это так? – обожания, предназначенных только для Эда.  
  
Иногда Освальд заставляет его ощущать себя неловко. Он смотрит на Эда с тревогой, открыв рот, как будто собирается произнести речь. Он пытается что-то сказать ему, и вечно сомневающаяся часть Эда подсказывает: _он хочет от тебя избавиться. Он хочет тебя наказать._  
  
Но Освальд так ничего и не говорит. Чем бы это ни было.  
  
~  
  
Он хочет отомстить.  
  
Предательство Освальда глубоко ранило его, причинив боль там, где, как он думал, ничто уже не может болеть, похороненное глубоко в его сердце. И теперь боль жжётся внутри, как нож, смазанный ядом.  
  
Ему лгали. Им манипулировали. С ним обращались так, как обращаются с врагом.  
  
И всё это делал с ним Освальд, его лучший друг.  
  
И после этого он ещё имеет наглость – грязный, лживый рот! – говорить, что он любит Эда, и это так нелепо, что напоминает какую-то _шутку_ , вот только Эду, чёрт побери, совершенно не смешно.  
  
_От любви не бывает так больно_ , хочет он провыть ему в лицо – хотя, конечно, _бывает_ , не так ли?  
  
Потому что Эд не может – не будет – любить больше. Потому что каждый раз, каждый чёртов раз это  
  
_– словно пощёчина –_  
  
заканчивалось для него разбитым сердцем.  
  
А затем всё и впрямь превращается в грёбаную шутку.  
  
Потому что это правда. Освальд _действительно_ любит его. Освальд готов пожертвовать собой ради него. Он смеётся этим своим странным смехом, со слезами на глазах, и упрямо настаивает на том, что ни за что Эда не выдаст.  
  
Эд наблюдает за тем, как меняется выражение его лица, когда он раскрывает свой обман. Он не уверен, испытывает ли мстительную радость или – или _что-то ещё_ , но внутри у него всё пылает, когда он видит, с каким отчаяньем Освальд спрашивает у него, прошёл ли он проверку (иными словами, он спрашивает, достаточно ли его любви для того, чтобы Эд закончил со своей вендеттой).  
  
Но её не достаточно. Потому что Эд знает, чего хочет. А хочет он – _мести_.  
  
Освальд пытается поговорить с ним, пытается урезонить его – но Эд больше не может верить своим глазам или своему сердцу: он не может сказать, лжёт Пингвин или говорит правду.  
  
И, возможно, никогда не мог.  
  
~  
  
Он хочет завершённости.  
  
Всё кончено, и _он_ должен покончить с этим тоже. Но почему-то не может.  
  
Иногда он вспоминает безучастный, мёртвенный взгляд Освальда в то время, когда он выхаживал раненого Пингвина в своей квартире, и тот пребывал в странной депрессивной апатии, потеряв интерес ко всем своим старым привычкам и увлечениям.  
  
Эд избегает смотреть в зеркало, догадываясь, что увидит этот взгляд теперь уже в своих _собственных_ глазах.  
  
Это _несправедливо_ – то, что он вынужден терпеть эту пытку. Дело сделано, равновесие восстановлено. Освальд убил её – так что он убил Освальда. Всё честно. Нет никакой логической причины для этого нескончаемого постоянного зуда.  
  
Он начинает употреблять наркотики, чтобы оставаться бодрым и трезвомыслящим; он совершенно точно не выбирает эти конкретные стимуляторы ради перечисленных побочных эффектов (галлюцинаций). И всё-таки, когда Освальд является к нему, насквозь мокрый и покрытый водорослями, он наконец признаётся самому себе: Освальд ему нужен. Хотя бы ненадолго. Только до тех пор, пока он не найдёт себе нового наставника на своём пути.  
  
Конечно, на самом деле всё обстоит несколько сложнее, как галлюцинация ему напоминает. Она знает всё, что знает он, она знает, что в действительно ему _нужно_ от Освальда.  
  
И то, что ему нужно – это чувство _завершённости_ , некий способ закрыть эту главу его жизни и двинуться дальше.  
  
_(Ту главу его жизни, в которой он наконец обрёл друга, посвятил себя делу, которое не было его собственным, и получил за это похвалу; похвалу, признание и заботу, и ощущение тепла от руки Освальда на его колене, убеждающей Эда в его присутствии и его поддержке, но всё это было ложью, и всё-таки – не совсем, потому что, если что-то он и знает наверняка, так это то, что Освальд  
  
любил  
  
его.)_  
  
Галлюцинация высмеивает это смутное ощущение собственной уязвимости в наихудшей манере из всех возможных. Однако Эд продолжает вызывать воображаемого Освальда к себе, потому что…  
  
Ну, потому что он _скучает_ по нему.   
  
А затем он наконец делает это. Он наконец становится им: человеком, которым ему предназначено было стать с самого начала.  
  
И, заглянув в себя на пике своей карьеры, он решает: настало время встретиться с Освальдом в последний раз.  
  
Он прощается с ним снова, вернувшись в доки. Или… наверное, это только первое их прощание: он не сказал Освальду почти ничего в прошлый раз, когда они здесь оказались. Говорил тогда, в основном, Освальд – до тех пор, пока говорить он больше не мог, а мог только смотреть на Эда полными ужаса глазами, зажимая руками зияющую в животе рану, пока кровь окрашивала красным его бледную кожу.  
  
А потом он с тихим всплеском упал в воду.  
  
Не слишком подходящий конец для Пингвина. Но – всё равно конец.  
  
~  
  
Он хочет, чтобы всё закончилось.  
  
Он думал, что оставил эту часть своей жизни позади – и вот Освальд _вернулся_ , умудрившись выжить каким-то непонятным, _чудесным_ образом, и теперь Эду нужно, чтобы его бывший наставник посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми от удивления глазами и _признал_ , что Эд _превзошёл_ его, когда стал Загадочником.  
  
Зачем ему это нужно, Эд не уверен.  
  
Что ж, наверное, отчасти его всегда волновало то, что Пингвин думает о нём, волновало ещё до того, как они встретились. С того самого момента, как Пингвин вошёл в полицейский участок, объявляя во всеуслышание, что всё ещё жив (похоже, выживать для него – что-то вроде _привычки_ ), у него развилась довольно нездоровая фиксация на этом человеке. А ещё, разумеется, загвоздка в том, что именно убийство Освальда сделало его Загадочником. И теперь, раз уж Освальд жив… ему нужно, чтобы Освальд признал это. Чтобы он согласился с ним и назвал Загадочника выбранным им по праву именем. Ему нужно, чтобы он мог _наконец-то_ по-настоящему покончить со всем, что связано с Освальдом Кобблпотом.  
  
Впрочем, он готов признать, что это не слишком-то _мотивирует_ Освальда произнести его новое имя.  
  
(Освальд _умрёт_ , так или иначе, и ему хватает ума, чтобы понимать: Загадочник не пощадит его просто потому, что тот назовёт его правильным именем).  
  
И всё-таки, несмотря ни на что, в глазах Освальда читается вызов, а зубы обнажены в оскале. Похоже, он готов терпеть _пытки_ ради этого – настолько решительно он настроен не дать Эду то, что он хочет. Где тот Пингвин, который готов был пресмыкаться и преклоняться, просить и умолять? Где тот Пингвин, чьи глаза блестели от слёз, а сердце было таким открытым и уязвимым?  
  
Он должен был догадаться, что так всё и будет.  
  
Зачем бы Освальду давать ему то, что он хочет, теперь, когда они враги?  
  
Каким-то образом он успел так _привыкнуть_ к тому, что Освальд исполнял любое его желание, что подобный поворот выбивает почву из-под ног.  
  
Они снова оказываются в доках, и он целится в Освальда из пистолета. Освальд смотрит на него в ответ, до странности спокойно, и отказывается произнести какие-либо последние слова. Смутное чувство неловкости покалывает изнутри (это не тот финал, на который он надеялся, и всё кажется каким-то бесцветным и разочаровывающим на этот раз, когда Освальд смотрит на него так холодно), но он _не позволит_ Освальду отнять у него удовлетворение, которого он _заслуживает_.  
  
Раздаётся щелчок, когда он нажимает на курок. Пистолет не заряжен.  
  
~  
  
Он хочет…  
  
Освальд стоит так близко, бесстрастный и сосредоточенный, и Эд наблюдает за выражением его глаз, пока Освальд объясняет ему. Объясняет, что Эд был _не прав_ , что он совсем Освальда не знает. Не так, как Освальд знает его самого.  
  
И Эд хочет…  
  
Освальд словно бы возвышается над ним со спокойным торжеством победителя. Никогда раньше этот ледяной взгляд никогда не был направлен на Эда. Освальд прощал ему все его проступки и прегрешения, на каждом этапе пути.  
  
Но Эд не хочет его прощения. (И в любом случае его не получит.)  
  
Эд хочет…  
  
Освальд манипулировал им. С того момента, как он проснулся в машине, Освальд предугадывал и направлял каждое его действие. Когда он пытался использовать его любовь к нему, когда пытался спровоцировать импульсивную эмоциональную реакцию, основываясь на предположении, что сердце Освальда всё ещё разбито по поводу его безответной любви…  
  
Всё это время Освальд _притворялся_.  
  
Подыгрывая его ожиданиям.  
  
\- …чтобы никогда не совершить подобную ошибку снова.  
  
Его сердце едва не выпрыгивает из груди следом за Освальдом. Отчаянная _потребность_ жжётся изнутри, и когда один из монстров Стрейнджа поднимает пушку, он протягивает к Освальду руки, и с его губ срывается протест…  
  
И тогда его накрывает. Ледяные щупальца ужаса кажутся обжигающе горячими на фоне холода от замораживающего луча: внезапное понимание ударяет его больнее, чем испепеляющий взгляд Освальда.  
  
Эд хочет _его_.  
  
Мир застывает во льду, и последнее, что он видит – это мрачная улыбка Освальда, сжигающая ему сердце.

**Author's Note:**

> Название - цитата из пьесы "Мера за меру" Шекспира:
> 
> "Прости его господь и нас прости,  
> Добро сгубить нас может, грех - спасти.  
> Кто невредим из дебрей зла выходит,  
> Кто за проступок легкий смерть находит"(с).


End file.
